User talk:Otherarrow
I hope you don't mind, but my frined nominated you for adminship.Cloudofdarkness 16:22, 10 February 2008 (UTC) *I noticed. I just didn't have anything to say about it. Had to do that image thing on the Zephiel and Merlinus pages.--Otherarrow 16:24, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Hey, I was just wondering if there was anything in particular you want me to help with. I feel I could be doing more than just writing Rekka no Ken articles and such. I'm willing to take a staff job if you think I'm ready or if it's needed.C13g3 12:44, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Anything. Anything is good. But alas, I am not staff. No one is. If I was I would have banned those Rolf vandels. the page history--Otherarrow 21:49, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Yeah. I didn't notice that you weren't. Sorry. I wish someone here were. C13g3 21:58, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Ouch! I checked out that Rolf vandalism. Pretty bad. I don't get why the heck people would want to do stuff like that. Do you get stuff like that often? We need staff; this is pitiful. C13g3 22:03, 14 April 2008 (UTC) I know, luckly for us that was about it. We do need staff badly. God-forbid a serious vandal comes.--Otherarrow 22:06, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Say, I really need to know how to make new categories. I tried starting this one Regions and Cities but it never works. C13g3 22:33, 23 April 2008 (UTC) You seem quite knowledgable when it comes to wikias... Do you know how to get IP addresses blocked, i.e 67.188.2.141 the one who has vandalised (EU spelling) three times in the last two days That requires a admin, which we lack badly.--Otherarrow 20:49, 2 May 2008 (UTC) This Wikia does suffer an unusually high amount of vandilism, i guess i'll just have to keep my eye out--Semajdraehs 20:55, 2 May 2008 (UTC) As my userpage states, I shall too. Myabe it seems like much due to the lack of contributing users?--Otherarrow 20:57, 2 May 2008 (UTC) I know your trying to help, but instead of just deleting articles make sure a couple of other people agree with that deletion --Semajdraehs 11:19, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Fan-wankery is not exceptable on a Wiki of information. It would be deleted anyway.--Otherarrow 20:53, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks Sen Toshi 00:22, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Your welcome?--Otherarrow 00:26, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Uhhh.... Hey, you seem to know what you're doing.... Do you think adding "Alias" to the tables on some character pages would be a good idea? It seems to me that it would be an okay idea.(P.S.: And what about FE 6?? If this is a good idea, would adding the minor differences "Sword of Seals" "Sealed Sword" matter? I've seen it posted on various sites both ways.)Sen Toshi 01:07, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Or we can do what I did on the Yahn and Yuria pages, which is mention any other translations or names after the introdution.--Otherarrow 01:09, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Yeah... Okay I'll get on that if I don't accidentally mess something up. -_* Sen Toshi 01:58, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Is there a link to a list of all images? i'm looking for certain images and there isn't a list to scroll through in special pages i was wondering if you knew of a link--Semajdraehs 16:13, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Also can you rename images without having to reupload them? (mainly referring to the good animation images unfortunately named gggggg or kkkkkk).--Semajdraehs 16:18, 30 May 2008 (UTC) About renaming, no, I don't think so. And I belive there is a recent files link at the recent changes. Sorry I havn't be active lately.--Otherarrow 17:37, 30 May 2008 (UTC) This should be the last image related question:how do you get captions to appear in a box under the image, this is all i could get so far.--Semajdraehs 19:00, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Here is what it woul look like on the edit page: Understand?--Otherarrow 19:36, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks--Semajdraehs 19:40, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :about renaming files, can't you just move them like any other page?--Kellett1 15:28, 3 June 2008 (UTC) I looked, but coudn't find a move page button.--Semajdraehs 15:36, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Soren Page i didn't know the info and that was a reminder to myslef to find the info...--Semajdraehs 17:16, 1 June 2008 (UTC) It's Ok. I just happen to notice you do that a lot. So, my bad, I guess?--Otherarrow 17:20, 1 June 2008 (UTC) i have done it on quite a few of the pages where i wanted to verify with other users before taking an action, or on the few pages where the pictures were to big and at that time i didn't know how to change their size, i can see how it looks like i'm just being lazy, so i understand why you thought that.--Semajdraehs 17:24, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Other Wikis Say, I noticed recently that there are like three Wikis for Fire Emblem: Fire Emblem world http://www.fireemblemworld.com/wiki/index.php?title=Main_Page , FEwikihttp://www.fewiki.net/index.php?title=Main_Page , and ours. There may be more. The worst part is that we're all powered by mediawiki and all of our collective efforts could make one huge and well-developped wiki but our works are scatered about on the internet. I am telling you this because I don't know what to do but I thought maybe you could talk to some people and arrange something, regards, C13g3 23:49, 2 June 2008 (UTC) I have too noticed them, but one is, no wait, was abandoned and the other is full of spam. I can't talk to spam-bots and I doubt they would care for something that came after them..--Otherarrow 01:39, 3 June 2008 (UTC) well the first one is just spam, however the second one does look ok, do you think there is any chance of a collaberation and how would that even work?--Semajdraehs 15:10, 3 June 2008 (UTC) The thing is, I don't know. I never had to do something like this before. I'm sorry, but I'm stumped as of what to do.--Otherarrow 15:54, 3 June 2008 (UTC) i'll have a look see if it says anything about this on wikia central, if its anything that involves writing an email to them though, i think you should do this as you are basically the leader of the wiki. p.s before agreeing to this though, it might be a good time to use the community portal to discuss a collaberation.--Semajdraehs 16:18, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Ive posted something about this on wikia central help forum, now we play the waiting game.--Semajdraehs 16:35, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Do you know who created this wiki? was it you? i was just wondering.--Semajdraehs 16:50, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Would you mind being an admin? i think i've found a way to make a user an admin (via wikia central) we desperately need an admin (just check the Gheb and Rolf page history to find that out) it has to be either you or me, as we are the only ones who come on at a regular basis and you do have a wider knowledge of wikia + i might have to take a break from editing soon as exam season is coming up + 3 coursework deadlines.--Semajdraehs 18:04, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :Semajdraehs, thanks for letting me know that the wiki needed an admin. I have given admin and bureaucrat rights to you, Otherarrow. You can use page to give the same rights to anyone else you feel should have them. :There are some guidelines at http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Admin_FAQ and http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Administrators'_how-to_guide and please don't hesitate to contact me if there's anything else I can help with. If you need help with a logo, you can add some ideas to http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Logo_creation_campaign and some of our graphically minded users can help. Best of luck to you! — Catherine (talk) 18:27, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Congratulations on being an admin ^(see above for details) when you get on can you delete these Category:Articles that need deleting (remember the talk pages too) you'll probably want to block those Rolf and Gheb vandals that are annoying you too.--Semajdraehs 19:37, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Wow...Thanks to all of you. I never thought this would happen. I just hope I don't screw up.--Otherarrow 21:18, 3 June 2008 (UTC) is there any chance you can promote me up to the level where you can block vandils, just in case there is one while your not here (your choice of course).--Semajdraehs 21:20, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Eh...Nothing truely serious has happened just yet to warrent that But I do belive you deserve rollback rights for all your hard work.--Otherarrow 21:23, 3 June 2008 (UTC) just checking the wanted page...(sorry for all the messages today by the way) the top wanted link is 'Ajuda:Help contents', (i think its from one of the templates or something) Ajuda is foreign (dont know exact language, but i think its either spanish or italian or something close) so should i go back and edit the link and if so what should we point it to?--Semajdraehs 21:44, 3 June 2008 (UTC)